Ready for Freddy?
by GamingYugi27
Summary: Penny is a teen with a new career, and a life. She has friends, a mother, a little brother, and a spot as the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When I said the story was rated T, I was being 100% honest!
1. Chapter 1

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Penny could smell a waft of the mac n' cheese she made while he mother was at work, preparing to come home from her job at subway.

Penny trudged up the stairs, and placed her ear against her little brother' door. She could hear buttons rapidly being tapped, and the sound of 8-bit lasers and explosions every two seconds. Of course he was playing his video game instead of socializing with Penny.

She knocked on the door, and a second later entered and saw the mess that was her brother's room. Clothes and toys were strewn about, a half eaten ham sandwich was on his bed from lunch, and the cords that ran from the wall to the game console and TV were so tangled, it seemed like a ball of wires on the floor.

"Hey champ!" Penny said cheerfully as she carefully stepped over an armless Buzz Lightyear toy. No reply. "How many aliens are left captain?" she asked with a chuckle. Again, she got no answer.

Tension started building up on her brother's face, and the sound of lasers and buttons became more furious and rapid. Penny was beginning to get upset with him, but she couldn't let herself show it, after all, he was only nine years old, and she was sixteen!

"I think that's enough alien blasting for one night…" Penny said turning off the TV. "Hey! I was almost done!" he whined throwing his controller on the floor, and throwing himself on the bed face first. "You suck!" he said muffled by the bed.

Penny stood at the head of the bed, staring at her little brother, Jacob. Finally, she sat on the bed next to his living, but motionless body.

Penny just sat there, waiting for Jacob to calm down. Penny removed the sandwich from the bed and put it on his dresser.

After what seemed like forever, Jacob spoke, "why do you have to work to?" he asked quietly. "Well, um… how do I put this… uh, mommy needs me to get money from my workplace so that mommy can buy delicious food to keep us healthy." Penny said in a cheerful voice. "But mommy will be home before I leave, okay?" she said as she started rubbing Jacob's back.

It was true, she had a job… at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

It was a nice rainy night as Penny walked toward her friends apartment. It was 10:06 PM, so she had time to chat for a while before her shift started at 12:00 AM. 

Once Penny got to the apartment, she knocked on a door that was numbered '87', and it opened to reveal a girl, her height, wearing a thin cotton overcoat that wasn't buttoned up, revealing a blue tee-shirt that was tight around her chest. "Lucy! How are you?" Penny asked in a cheerful tone letting herself in.

Penny was leaning on the arm of the arm of the sofa, watching NCIS with her two friends, Rose, and Sophia. The thing about them that really bothered Penny, was that they were always drunk out of there minds, and Lucy was only making it worse by offering a bottle of beer every ten minutes.

After what seemed like forever, it was 11:40 PM. At this time, Rose was fast asleep on Penny's lap, Sophia was attempting to braid her hair to no avail because she just wasn't sober enough to focus without accidently letting it fall. And Lucy was vomiting in the bathroom.

This wasn't how they were five years ago, never doing any drugs, always energetic, but penny still loved to be their friend, even if she didn't drink.

After carefully getting Rose off her without waking her up, Penny bid her good-byes and set of into the black night. The rain was almost over.

After changing into her work uniform, (Blue overcoat with a brass badge and black jeans) Penny walked over to the security office, a small room with a desk, a chair, and a fan. But the most eye-catching object was a plastic, pink cupcake with yellow eyes, and a fake candle.

Penny just couldn't stop staring at is with total silence except the hum of the fan. After a few moments, the silence was broken by the ringing of a phone. Penny pressed the _Playback Recording_ button on the top, a voice came from it. "Hello? Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night…"

Somewhere as he was talking, he mentioned that the animatronics moved. So Penny wanted to find out if that was true, and got a scare in doing so, because Bonnie the purple bunny wasn't on the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Penny's heart instantly began to speed up as she flicked through each camera until she came across the purple bunny. His face was so close to the camera, that his eyes were black with white pinprick pupils, and Penny fell back in her chair with a shout of surprise.

Once Penny recovered from the scare, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight, and started fiercely sweating although the the fan was on.

 **1:45 AM**

Penny felt unusually tired, but that made sense due to her being awake at two in the morning, protecting herself from robots that would supposedly kill her. Far fetched eh?

Penny stared at Bonnie through the cameras, and he had moved to the supply closet, where there were various objects and cleaning chemicals. That room was a mere ten feet from her office.

Penny's eyelids became heavy, she knew that soon she would need some sleep, but she couldn't fall asleep when a killer robot was coming toward her office.

That is when Penny noticed a tall styrofoam cup with the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza logo. It was filled with the one luxury that Penny needed; coffee. But the downsides were that it was only half way full, it was ice cold, and the worst part; it was Freddy Fazbear's brand. But it was her only hope if she was planning on staying awake for four hours.

 **3:58 AM**

The coffee tasted like cardboard, but if she had a choice, fall asleep and get stuffed into a suit that would squeeze her to death, or drink liquified cardboard and survive for another three hours.

Penny took another small swig of it as she heard metal clanking rhythmically, like a robot's footsteps. Then the footsteps abruptly stopped. Chills crawled down Penny's spine as she pressed gingerly on the white 'light' button to the left of the office to see Bonnie's amused face staring at her through the doorway.

Before stalking… or, 'free roaming mode' could let Bonnie in, Penny slammed the door shut, and started gasping for breath when she realized the awful truth; she had limited power.

 **5:03 AM**

Penny accidentally spilled her coffee when she took the monitor that looked through the cameras. She swore under her breath as she mopped it up with a handkerchief she always kept handy. she was feeling tired already. her hope instantly fell as she saw that she had only 9% power left. Penny couldn't bare to think what would happen if she ran out of power.

 **5:56 AM  
**

 _Nice going Penny!_ Penny thought to herself. Now, she resorted to hiding under the desk, because she had only 3% power left. Penny crossed her fingers, waiting. Waiting. Footsteps seemed to surround the poor nightwatch in this small office. All of a sudden, a bell rang throughout the restaurant signaling that 6AM had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 4**

The day guard walked into the now naturally lit office, sat down, and picked up the monitor to see the creepy animatronics all singing happily to a crowd of roaring children.

The animatronics seemed creepy to the day guard, with there eyes deep in their sockets, their voices always robotic, but the kids didn't care. The little freaks always cheering for the nightmares.

Hey, by the way, did the night guard make it through the night without getting a heart attack? The day guard put down the monitor and saw a female body under the desk, motionless. That answered his question.

He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Hey, uh, Pepperoni, something happened in the office." he said through it. 

Within seconds, another man rushed into the office. "What is it now?" he said. Then he saw the night guards motionless body under the desk, rested in a position as though she went to sleep.

"I know what to do." the second man said closing both doors and putting his mouth next to her ear. "WAKE UP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The night guard jumped and in surprise, banged her head on the desk, causing the fan to fall over.

She stood up angrily, opened one of the doors, and stormed off. One of the men saw the badge she was wearing. The text carved deep into the brass read, ' _Penny Foster'_


	5. Chapter 5

**READY FOR FREDDY?**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 ****Penny sprinted, as fast as she could throughout the neighborhood. She needed to get home before anyone would start to worry about her. She didn't want to be known as the girl who fell asleep On the job, her first shift to!

Finally, after running out of breath, Penny reached her house and entered, the door creaking open.

Penny crept along the wooden floor, the planks gently squeaked under her feet. Nobody seemed to be stirring. The only sounds were the creaking of the floorboards and the tweeting of early birds.

Penny begun to climb the stairs, slowly, carefully, but certainly not silently. Penny found herself constantly shushing them as she climbed them. Then, once she reached the top of the noisy stairs, instead of seeing an angry mother, she was awaited by a smiling Jacob, who ran into her cold, open arms.

"I missed you so much kiddo!" Penny said quietly. "Where's mommy?" she asked quietly to Jacob. "S-she's in her r-room." Jacob said at the verge of tears. "Hey, buddy, I'm here! You don't have to cry!" Penny said assuringly.

Penny opened the door to her mother's room, while Jacob stood just inside his room holding a blanket.

"Mom? I'm home." Penny whispered as she noticed a large lump in the blanket that was most likely her mother, Jennifer Foster. 

"Hey sweetie! How was work?" Jennifer said in a candy-sweet tone that would make anyone feel comforted, including Penny!

Penny sat on the head of the bed as her mother sat up. "It went… pretty well…" Penny lied. "That is not how _my_ first job went." Jennifer said crossing her arms. "I used to work at a job similar to yours sweetie, and that's why I suggested this job to you. I thought you would like it, but then again… forget it. You should make your little brother some cereal."

Just as Penny looked over at the door, Jacob ducked behind it. He had obviously heard the whole conversation. "Let me rest a little, I've had a hard day trying to get the little monkey to calm down." Jennifer said laying back down. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on him for a while." Penny said jumping off the bed and crept silently (well, except for the stupid floorboards) out of the room, closing the door behind her.

X X X

It was the late evening and Jennifer (Penny's mother if you remember) left for her job at Subway. It was just her and Jacob in the house.

All of a sudden, the phone rung. At the time, Penny was sitting on her bed, flicking through the channels on her TV. Penny released a long, stressed sigh. She walked into the hall and picked up the phone. "Hello? Is anybody there?" a familiar voice came from the phone. Penny instantly recognized the voice as that mysterious man who called her at work last night.

"Um, who are you?" Penny asked nervously. "First, I want to know who _you_ are." The Phone Guy said straightly. "Are you the new nightguard at Freddy's?" The Phone Guy asked. Penny knew he wanted the truth. "Err, yeah?" Penny replied. "So… who are you?" Penny asked again. "That doesn't matter right now, it's just…" Phone Guy said with a sigh. "I have to tell you something…" "Yeah yeah, I know the animatronics walk around and try to rip my head off, yada yada yada! Have a goodnight!" Penny snapped as she slammed the phone down.

Jacob popped his head out of his door with tears in his eyes. Penny sighed, and seconds later, the phone rang again. "What is it now?" Penny asked sternly. Phone Guy then replied nervously, "I have to tell you… about… him…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Wow, this suit is fairly difficult to walk around in, at least it won't be too long before he gets to take it off. He was a cunning man, he… he _had_ two kids, but ever since 1987, he had only one, but this man never thought of him as a son as much as he thought of him as a murderer. This man had one goal (that also counted as his motto!) _To get revenge is to avenge._

That is exactly why he is doing… this task. 

The deranged man approached the main room, and in it was a stage with three shiny plastic looking animatronics. Ever since they were redesigned, they've always looked too girly with those eyelashes and blush. 

The man peeked through the doorway and saw, standing at the stage, staring dreamily at the new Chica, the last kid he had 'unfinished business' man scowled as he walked to the kid, avoiding the gaze of other kids.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" the man said in a deep voice. "Wanna see the new arcade games? This opportunity is only for the special kids!" The kid instantly directed his gaze to the man in the golden Fredbear suit.

"Oh, yeah! What are the games?" the kid asked. The man felt a rock drop into his stomach. "Wait, have I seen you… somewhere before?" the kid asked suspiciously giving the man a quizzical look. "Of course not! I'm… new here… yeah…" the man said nervously.

"Okay, it's just… I thought… forget it." The kid replied. "So? Wanna see the games or what?" the man said cheerfully.

The kid followed the man who was careful to keep his real face from being seen by the cameras. The stupid machines, always watching everyone!

The door to the Parts & Service room creaked open, the man and the kid entered. The seemingly dead and withered animatronics that littered the room smelled of dead corpses, but the kid didn't notice as he was running to one of the broken down arcade machines. 

The man removed the mask, revealing a handsome man with dirty blond hair, and grey eyes. The kid didn't notice because he was too busy fumbling with the machine. The man removed the rest of the suit to reveal a purple security uniform, and the brass badge of an employee. The twisted man drew a knife from his belt and raised it with a sinister chuckle.

The kid turned his gaze to the man who stood there, ready to kill. The scared child screamed and attempted to hide behind Foxy, an old, red, moth-eaten animatronic. The man laughed and shoved Foxy aside. "Dad! Please don't! Stop!" the kid cried as he ran. A tear came to the man's eye. But, he… he just… no. This kid had killed one of his children, even if the killer was his first son.

The kid was stuck in a corner, the man brought the knife down on the crying child, and blood hit the wall. The room became silent. The man crumpled to the floor and began to sob. He wanted to relieve the stress that had built up since 1987. Now, his duty was over, but he still didn't feel satisfied. He had now killed five children, and with tears streaming out of his eyes, he situated his dead son's bloody corpse inside the suit he was recently wearing.

The man inserted the hand crank into the suit's arm. He hesitated. Tears were still spilling. With one powerful twist of the crank, the springlocks snapped, crushing the child. Blood leaked out of all sides. The man stood at the limp suit and sobbed for hours. He had turned bad. He had to! Didn't he?

X X X

"Yeah, it is sad, isn't it?" the Phone Guy said. Yes, it was tragic! Penny was sobbing into one hand, and the other hand was holding the phone against her ear. "The story was all over the news," Phone Guy said in a deep tone. "They… uh, we haven't caught him, yet, now he is known as… the Purple Guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Jacob ran into his sister's open arms, sobbing into her shoulder. "I don't want you to die! Please don't die! I love you… don't die!" he cried loudly. Penny wrapped her arms around him. "Shhh…" Penny repeated constantly. "I… I won't die. I have an idea." Penny said quietly and assuringly.

"When I get my paycheck at the end of the week, I will take you to see…" Penny was stumped. She didn't want to take him to Freddy's, but where? "Please take me to Freddy's! I want to tell him to leave you alone, because you are my sister who always buys candy and makes sandwiches for me." Said Jacob straightly. Penny chuckled. "Yes, I will bring you to Freddy's, but only if you behave for the rest of the week." Penny said with a smile.

"I will… I pinky promise." Penny giggled, interlocking pinkies with her little brother, and shaking it. "I'm going to watch some TV, I want you to either be in the living room, or your room. Choose your fate." Penny said with a chuckle. Jacob burst out laughing.

Penny stood patiently waiting. Finally, her brother stopped laughing and said "My fate will be sitting in the living room watching TV." 

X X X

"Thomas huffed down the track," said the narrator. " 'I need to find Percy! He might be at the post office,' Thomas said as he raced around a bend." the narrator added. Penny had wanted to watch something else, but Jacob had won the fight for the remote.

Penny's eyelids began to grow heavy. She was not paying attention to the time, but she wanted to spend some time with Jacob before she had to leave. Then, Thomas fell into a swamp. Jacob giggled, he still seemed pretty hyper. Penny smiled. She loved seeing her brother be so happy. Just as Penny began to drowse off again, the phone rang.

"Hey! Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" the Phone Guy snapped. Penny looked at the clock on the stove, hoping to see 11:40, but sure enough, it said 12:09. "Holy crap." Penny whispered slamming the phone down. She threw her uniform and hat on, it didn't matter to her that she was dressed in PJs under it. Sliding into her fuzzy purple slippers, she ran out the door into the cold night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **12:16 AM  
**

Penny sat in the office, the only sounds being the hum of the fan and the buzz of the light. Once again the phone rang. "Hello? Hello? Well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two! Uh, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since, Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses…" Said the voice of Phone Guy. "Wait… what?" Penny asked her heart skipping a beat. She got no reply, but instead, the Phone Guy continued.

"You may wanna take a peek at those cameras while I'm talking, just to make sure everyone is in their proper place…" Penny snatched the monitor off the desk and booted it up. Sure enough, due to Penny's awful luck, Bonnie was missing. Penny swore under her breath as Phone guy went on. "Surprisingly, Freddy himself doesn't come offstage very often, but I hear he's a lot more active in the dark. I guess that is another reason to not ru-" and with that, Penny slammed the mute button and threw the phone into a desk drawer.

 **2:43 AM**

"Holy crap! What the heck is that!?" Penny shouted when she came across a piece of the pizzeria called 'Pirate Cove'. There was a faint silhouette of a red, withered fox animatronic with glowing eyes. He was staring at the camera from in between the cameras in 'Pirate Cove'. 

Penny fell back in her chair hitting her head against the wall. Pain surged through her body. Footsteps could be heard. The noise probably attracted Bonnie.

Penny switched the light to the left of the office and saw the familiar purple bunny staring at her with amusement. "I don't think so you little…" Penny said through clenched teeth as she slammed the door shut.

Penny sat against the door and sighed. "This sucks…" she said to herself quietly. More footsteps, fading away.

 **3:14 AM**

The fox was not in 'Pirate Cove'. _Well, no hurry, the move slowly as molasses uphill._ Penny thought to herself. She flipped the camera to the west hall. _Oh god! No no no no no!_ Penny jumped as she saw the fox sprint down the hall. Penny slammed the door closed and was breathing heavy. Holy crap! Did that just happen?

Penny groaned. This night was so ridiculous! There was a metallic bang on the door, and swift footsteps fading away. 45%

 **4:13 AM**

Chica had just left her alone, and the fox was peeking out of 'Pirate Cove' again. Penny's eyes were… tired… no way to stay up… just… two minutes… or… hours…

Penny fell into a deep sleep. She wanted to wake herself up, but couldn't. Everyone knows that feeling.

X X X

After what felt like two minutes, she opened her eyes. The room was dark, but what room was she in? This didn't have the same feel the office did. Penny walked around and tried to feel around, but tripped on something. There was the robotic noise of a motor moving, and she saw glowing eyes, of god knows who.

Penny scooted away from it and into a slightly brighter room, dotted with tables. Penny recognized this room as the dining room. Penny dodged another pair of glowing eyes and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but if you were being chased by killer robots, would you really care?

All of a sudden, a distant bell rang throughout the restaurant. The lights flickered on, and Penny watched Chica and Bonnie walk back to the stage. Penny had miraculously survived her second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

X X X

Penny was walking through the nice autumn morning, with a cup of coffee (that actually tasted good) in one hand, and her hat in the other. The thin, cool breeze brushed her face, and weaved in between her fine strands of brown, smooth hair.

Penny sighed in relief as she sipped the warm coffee. Very relaxing. This felt better than her weekly massages! This would be her new routine… until those five nights ended. Today was just too perfect. Hopefully, the rest of the day would go great.

Penny reached her house and stepped inside. Jacob greeted her at the top of the stairs again, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Mommy's awake!" Jacob said cheerfully.

Sure enough, when Penny opened the door she saw her mother watching TV. She stood up and opened her arms for Penny to leap into, and sure enough, she did. "I missed you mom…" Penny said quietly. Her mother then replied warmly; "I missed you to sweetie…"


	9. Chapter 9

**!UPDATE!**

 **There will be no lesbian or homosexual scenes in this story.**

 **When I said it was rated T, I was being 100% honest.**

 **No M+ scenes!**

 **Sorry for chapter 8 not sounding right.**

 **CLARIFICATION: Penny was scared at work, and her mother was getting worried because of reasons that will be clarified in book 2. (You read that right!) There is no doubt that Penny loves her own mother! (Heck, who wouldn't?(Well, there may be a** _ **few**_ **people out there))**

 **Chapters are hard for me to type with this sucky keyboard, so it will take longer than it should. Sorry. :(**

 **I approve of the review post by a 'GamingYugi27', that was me because I couldn't post reviews through my account. (On the PC version, the other reviews were through the mobile version)**

 **SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION I JUST LEFT EVERYONE**

 **FUN FACT: This story is based on the rough draft I wrote awhile back, in fact, in the rough draft, the security guard (the day guard's friend)(while Penny was asleep after 1st night) tried to push down on her stomach thinking that she choked, but I started thinking logical, and switched it to the guy yelling in her ear. (LOL) And the nights will be VERY different from the rough draft. Thank you! Let's just get on with...**

 **Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 9**

"So, what exactly do you need me here for again?" Penny asked her friend, Sophia. Sophia was pacing along the floor and she seemed to be very agitated with… something. "I told you Penny! I am going on a date! It has to be perfect!" Sophia snapped as she turned to the side. "Does this dress make me look fat?" She asked worriedly.

Penny was feeling that Sophia was hopeless, because she had been on numerous dates in the past, and all of them turned sour within minutes. Penny stared at the green, skin-tight dress up and down. Penny didn't like those type of dress, but men probably did. Is it because it

highlighted the shape of their rear? Penny knew some jerks in middle school who made fun of Lucy in that way by singing 'Anaconda', and Penny told them of angrily, and that is how she got Lucy as one of her best friends.

Depression from that day was probably why she drank like a maniac. "Well? Does it?" Sophia snapped after getting no response from Penny. "TELL ME!" Sophia shouted two seconds later. "No! Of course not… but…" Penny said. "But what? BUT WHAT?!" (lol… but wut… lol)

"It's just that-"

"What!?"

"That dress shows… to much of…"

"It doesn't expose anything except my legs, head and arms!"

"TOO MUCH OF YOUR BOTTOM!"

Penny finished in a fierce tone. That definitely set her off. "You little…" Sophia said putting her hands on Penny's shoulders and shaking violently. This was going to take a while.

X X X 

"C'mon, you can do this!" Penny said reassuringly pushing Sophia into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. (An odd place for a first date, but you'll see why.) The animatronics were singing a song that Penny didn't know, but the kids sure knew it.

The duo found their way to the table where Sophia's date was waiting (after she snapped at a few kids who stood in her way) He was a handsome man, with sleek brown hair and beautiful grey eyes. "Hey Sophia! How are you?" He said to Sophia giving her a tight hug.

Something about this man was familiar, but Penny couldn't put her finger on it. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning… his voice… it was that of the one and only Phone Guy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ready for Freddy?**

 **CHAPTER 10 (Already? Wow!)**

No! This should not be happening… it wasn't fair. The Phone Guy? Not him! Penny raced outside of the establishment into the late evening and ran. No destination, no reason, she just ran.

Penny stopped at a lamp post to catch her breath. She didn't know where in town she was, but she didn't care, she didn't even want to be home. She wanted to be… away.

Penny noticed something odd, this lamp post felt a little too soft to be a lamp post, but it felt like a sweater. Why a sweater? Penny looked up and saw a man looking at her, shocked.

Penny leapt back in fear and fell backwards into the path of an oncoming car. Right before the car could slam into her, ending her life, the man grasped her arm and yanked her out of the way.

The sudden force caused Penny to crash against the man's chest. Penny (for some reason) wrapped her arms around the man's waist and began to cry softly. Penny needed to relieve all of the stress that had been building up ever since she started working at Freddy's.

Penny wouldn't stop crying anytime soon. The man remained silent as Penny sobbed. Penny tightened her grip around the man's waist. Some sort of feeling began to Build up inside Penny's stomach, (not vomit) it was a feeling… one that could not be explained by a normal human being, but a poet. A feeling that some liked, and some despised of. The feeling was on that Penny could not distinguish. Yes, that murderous feeling that seemed to tear at Penny from the inside out.

Penny began to sob even harder. This was not what she wanted to happen! A drip plopped on the tip of Penny's nose. For a second, she thought it was the man's drool, but a second later, she felt more drops, growing rapid and numerous. Rain.

The man whipped out an umbrella, opened it, and held it over the both of their heads. Rain thudded heavily against the umbrella and on the tops of nearby parked cars. Minutes passed and the two stood there. Passersby strolled by and glared at them.

After forever, the man spoke to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked in a deep tone. Penny separated from the man and looked into his face. His hair was dirty blond, and his eyes were blue, and deep. "Um… y-yeah. I'm fine." Penny replied nervously. " Well… if you insist." The man replied with a smirk.

Penny sighed. "Wha-... what's your name?" Penny asked softly. "Well, I don't think you really need to know that right now. I suggest you get home. Take my umbrella, I have a spare at home." The man said giving Penny the black umbrella.

Penny raced off into the rainy evening as the man said to. She didn't want to, but she felt that if she didn't, bad things would happen.

After what seemed like forever, Penny Foster burst into her house closing the umbrella on the way in. Jacob was sitting on the couch watching Thomas again. Penny sat next to him to examine the umbrella.

This umbrella had a strange feel to it. Penny turned it over in her hands looking for anything of interest. After a few minutes, she found a tag on the umbrella. Written on the tag in Sharpie marker, was the name _Mike Schmidt._


End file.
